criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis Banks
Teri Banks Liz Dorsey |job=Former plumbing firm owner Numerous other former jobs |path=Spree Killer |mo=Varied |status=Deceased |actor=Dean Cain |appearance="Snake Eyes" }} "I meant what I said about my luck turning around. It's going to, I can sense it." Curtis Banks, Jr., also called "The Circle of Eight Killer" by the media, was a spree killer who appeared in Snake Eyes. Background In 1988, Curtis's father, Curtis Banks, Sr., who taught him how to gamble, hit the jackpot gambling and abandoned his family, taking the money with him and going to Las Vegas. Only six months later, he became broke and drank himself to death. Not much else is revealed about Curtis, other than that he was a longtime friend of one Eddie Langdon, with whom he was a partner in a plumbing firm called 88 Plumbing, which tanked. He held down several other jobs for short times; he lost one of them for punching his own boss. Curtis was also a compulsive gambler, losing a lot of money at casinos in Atlantic City. His dream was to win a jackpot himself and take his wife, Teri, on a trip to Tahiti. Unfortunately, his gambling problem cost him and Teri a lot of money to the point that their house faced foreclosure, but he apparently managed to pull himself together, albeit only for a brief time. In 2012, on his way to a job interview in Philadelphia, he bought himself a scratch ticket, winning $250 and falling off the wagon again. He planned to get more money for the Tahiti trip by winning a high-stakes poker tournament in Atlantic City, which had a $50,000 buy-in and a prize sum of one million. In order to fund his gambling, he had to loan money from a mob member, Danny Savino. Snake Eyes However, Curtis lost a game, which caused him to snap and murder Savino, bludgeoning him with a trophy before leaving eight dollar bills in a circle around his body and an eight of hearts on the body for unknown reasons. Because Savino's death could cause a mob war, this leads to the BAU being called in. When Curtis gambles again, he experiences a string of victories that overjoy Eddie. He is later approached by Teri, who says she wants a divorce. Shocked, Curtis begins losing games and eventually approaches a hooker that was previously "all over him", Patti Riolo, in a parking garage and bashes her head against her car window before leaving an eight of diamonds on her body and, again, eight dollar bills around her in a circle. When he meets up with Eddie again, Eddie notices a connection in which the victims were all related to Curtis, but fails to identify Curtis as a killer. Simultaneously, Curtis begins experiencing another winning streak. Thinking that he must kill again to keep up the winnings, Curtis acquires a handgun from a man named Jimmy and uses it to shoot a gas station cashier, presumably chosen at random, to death and leaves behind his now-signature. However, he continues to lose and realizes that he must murder those closest to him, as Savino and Riolo were connected to him personally, so he remorsefully shoots Eddie twice in the back in an alleyway and leaves behind two eight cards this time, presumably to give a "boost" to his luck. He also kills a high-stakes gambler and robs him of $50,000, leaving behind $20,000 belonging to him. Returning to the casino he frequents, Curtis gambles again and an undercover Reid joins the game. Reid eventually identifies Curtis as the unsub and leaves, secretly alerting the rest of the team, but Curtis flees, killing one of the casino's chefs in the process. Desperate for luck, Curtis decides to kill the one closest to him: his wife Teri. Fleeing to the house of his sister-in-law, Liz Dorsey, he finds both Teri and Liz there and holds them hostage, ranting at the former about how she ruined his winning streak. Rossi enters the house and tells Curtis to release Teri and Liz and that he'll take their place, but Curtis only releases Liz and then holds Rossi at gunpoint. Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ then enter the house and order Curtis to put the gun down. Curtis looks at the clock, sees that 8 o'clock is nearing, and, after having a flashback of his father, releases Teri. Curtis, now seeing that it is 8 o'clock, pulls the gun on himself and commits suicide. Modus Operandi Curtis targeted people he believed jinxed him and took his luck in gambling away. Usually, these people were associated with him in some way. He would kill those victims by bludgeoning them to death with some incidental object, such as a trophy or even the victim's own car. Later, as he began developing his "system", Curtis would shoot them with a handgun. Afterwards, he would take eight one-dollar bills from their wallets and lay them in a circle around the bodies. He also left a playing card on their bodies, usually an eight of something. When Curtis killed his friend Eddie, he left $88 in a circle around the body and two eight cards on the body, the extra amount of money and the two cards presumably acting as some sort of "boost" to his luck. However, while he targeted those he was associated with, as said above, Curtis wasn't hesitant in killing random victims as well. When he would do so, he would just snap their necks and not leave behind the one-dollar bills and cards of eight, in order to ensure that these kills don't "count" in his system. The only exception to this rule was the gas station cashier, Harvey Redland, due to the fact that Curtis didn't fully recognize his system yet. Profile The BAU believes the Circle of Eight Killer is targeting people who prey on or take advantage of gamblers. The killings may have been triggered by recent losses in his gambling. Because he is able to use such brutal and violent force, he is probably physically fit. Since he is able to move around in a casino without fear of being recognized, he probably doesn't have a criminal record. Nor does he have a very domestic life with a wife and children; that would only slow him down. He is a compulsive gambler, and thus he is very superstitious and will not be able to stop. The circle of $1 dollar bills, his signature, he leaves behind has some significance to himself. Curtis basically believes that killing people and leaving the dollar bills and playing cards on their bodies gives him luck in gambling. Because his luck didn't improve when he killed Harvey Redland, he also figures that the closer he is to his victim, the more luck he receives. The recurrence of the number eight in the killings referred to the date the poker tournament would be held. Known Victims *An unnamed ex-employer *Danny Savino *Patti "Francesca" Riolo *Harvey Redland *Eddie Langdon *The unnamed high-stakes gambler *Unnamed casino chef *The attack at Liz Dorsey's house: **Teri Banks and Liz Dorsey **David Rossi Appearances *Season Seven **"Snake Eyes" Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Deceased Category:Psychotics